My Falling Snow Angel
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: It's winter time and Inuyasha is itching to run around and hit everyone with snowballs. Unfortunately, he sees something strange falling out of the sky and has the race to the rescue. Who is this strange person that has, literally, fallen from the heaven?


Warning: This is rated M because of cussing and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: It's winter time and Inuyasha is itching to run around and hit everyone with snowballs. Unfortunately, he sees something strange falling out of the sky and has the race to the rescue. Who is this strange person that has, literally, fallen from the heavens?

Read and enjoy ^_^

**_

* * *

_****_My Falling Snow Angel_**

Blankets upon blankets of white covered the ground. Cold puffs of white wonder clung to trees and branches in the forest so properly named after the mischievous silver haired half-demon, who sat high in a tree, almost inviable to those unlucky enough to wonder too close.

"Whaaaaaaa! Miroku, Inuyasha hit me with a snowball" a young fox demon child cried, running away from the half-demon perched in the tree.

"Inuyasha, why do you torture Shippo? You know that when Kagome comes back in three days; Shippo is going to tell her all about what you did to him" a Buddhist monk in purple robes said, as he approached with the fox child in his arms.

"Someone's got to toughen him up. Unless, you want a huge demon to enjoy him for dinner one of these days. Besides, it's just snow. It's not like I was using my claws on him" the half-demon snorted, launching a snowball at the monk's face. He nailed the monk right in between the eyes.

"Inuyasha! Why are you throwing snowballs at me?" the monk asked, as another snowball clobbered the fox child in his arms.

"I was aiming for Shippo and you moved"

"I did no such thing. You through it right at my face"

"So, what if I did. You couldn't catch me with a snowball" the half-demon smiled, hoping the monk would take the bait.

"Whatever, Inuyasha" the monk sighed, refusing to be part of the half-demon's game. He turned and slowly started walked away.

"Come back here, Miroku! I'm not done with you or Shippo!" the half-demon growled, wildly tossing snowballs in the monk's direction.

"Find someone else to play with, Inuyasha" the fox kit yelled.

The half-demon growled and jumped out of the tree. He pouted and grumbled as the monk and fox demon child left him to sulk in the snow.

"I'll show them" he said to no one, but himself. He turned and ran deeper into the forest. He chuckled at what he was going to do to the monk and demon kid.

He was running for awhile when he suddenly scented a change in the air. He changed directions to investigate the strange scent. He wondered what it was because it smelled like something in the air was being ripped apart.

The forest parted suddenly, revealing a beautiful snow covered meadow with a huge dimensional rift in the sky about it. There looked to be two figured in the rift, arguing about something.

"What the hell?" the half-demon gasped as he watched one of the figures grab the other by the neck. He couldn't hear what they where saying, but he could tell the one was very angry with the other. It looked like the one, who wasn't fighting, was being choked to death by the other.

"SHIT!" the half-demon growled, as he saw the one figure toss the other through the rift before it closed. He didn't watch the figure fall for long before he jumped up to catch the figure, completely forgetting about pranking the monk and fox demon kit.

"I got you. You're safe now" he said as he landed and felt the person in his arms cling to him for dear life.

"Don't eat me! I promise Bakura that I'll stop. He can do whatever he wants" the figure cried with a strange accent.

"Who said I was going to eat me" the half-demon growled, looking down to see a mop of wild white hair framing beautiful innocent looking brown doe eyes, that were stained with tears of fright. From the scent coming off the gorgeous person, the half-demon could tell that it was an adolescent male human. He couldn't help, but stare at the boy as he smelled beautiful and looked deliciously fuck-able.

"Bakura said that monsters in this place where three times more likely to eat me than in the shadow realm" the white haired teen said, shaking in fear, yet not showing the slightest sign of letting go of the half-demon.

"Well, your friend is probably right. Lots of demons enjoy the taste of human flesh, so if you're not careful, you could end up in a demon's belly"

"I don't want to be eaten" the boy cried.

"STOP THAT! I'm not going to eat you and I'm not letting anything else around here eat you. Now, stop crying!"

"Sorry...May I ask what your name might be?"

"It's Inuyasha"

"My name's Ryou, Inyasha"

"We have to get you some place warm" Inuyasha said, seeing the small human beginning to shiver from the cold.

Inuyasha slowly shifted Ryou onto his back before taking off running across the meadow. He knew that there was a cave behind a waterfall nearby that was deep enough to stay dry. It also had a make-shift bed and wood for a fire in the back of the cave, seeing as travelers often used it on their journeys during the warmer months.

"Hang on tight, Ryou" Inuyasha said, before running in the direction of the cave.

It didn't take long, with Inuyasha's demon speed, to get to the cave. Inuyasha set Ryou on the make-shift bed, it was made of straw covered with several demon and animal furs. A fire was started soon after Inuyasha put Ryou on the bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to get more wood for the fire. Don't move!" Inuyasha growled and then ran out of the cave.

"Wait!" Ryou said to the empty walls of the cave.

Ryou didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want Inuyasha to leave him there alone. He want Inuyasha to comfort and protect him until he fell asleep.

Ryou sighed and wrapped one of the furs around his slim body. He snuggled himself into the bed and began to cry. His yami had never been this cruel to him before. He had called Ryou his lover and then slept around with Yami Marik before, but had never tossed him in another dimension.

"I hate you, Bakura. You're the worst lover in the world"

"Bakura is your lover!?" Ryou jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Y...yes" Ryou said, tears running down his cheeks as he watched Inuyasha carry a huge pile of wood into the cave.

"He has a strange way of showing you that he loves you" Inuyasha snorted, laying down next to Ryou after he put the wood between the bed and the fire.

"He has a bad temper and cheats on me. I tried to confront him, but made him angry. He threw me here to teach me a lesson. I don't love him anymore. He's never gentle with me" Ryou explained, tried to hide his tears.

Seeing Ryou's tears filled Inuyasha with sorrow. He knew that some humans, like demons, would have multiple lovers or mates, but a lover attacking another lover, it was unheard of to him. He didn't understand it, if you love someone shouldn't you protect them.

"Ryou?" Inuyasha put a gentle hand on Ryou's face to guide it other his.

"Make it go away, Inuyasha" Ryou sobbed, throwing his arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Make what go away?"

"The pain...the pain that Bakura left me here with. Please...please, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was shocked at what Ryou was asking him to do. He just met him, but he did feel a connection between Ryou and himself. Was this connection enough to form that kind of relationship with? Inuyasha had to make sure it was what Ryou wanted.

"Are you sure, Ryou? Do you know what you are asking of me?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I want you to take away the pain. Please....please, take me. I...I love you" Ryou whispered, taking off his clothes to reveal his creamy white skin to the half-demon.

Inuyasha's inner demon snapped and before he knew it, he was on top of Ryou, naked and kissing the teen.

"Inu....yasha! Ah!" Ryou cried as Inuyasha licked and nipped his sensitive nipples.

"Tell me what you want, Ryou" Inuyasha growled, licking Ryou's stomach and running his claws along his inner thighs.

"Inu...yasha! Love me....make me your's....I'm so hot....please"

"Not yet! I want you to enjoy this" Inuyasha said, taking Ryou's member and stroking it a few times.

"Ahhhhh! No...." Ryou cried, as Inuyasha began sucking on his member.

"Relax, Ryou. I don't want to hurt you" Inuyasha whispered, tracing his claws slowly around Ryou's entrance.

"Ahhh!" Ryou bits his knuckle as one of Inuyasha's claws penetrated his entrance.

Inuyasha's claw stroked the inside of Ryou's entrance a few times before he added a second claw, then repeated the action before adding a third claw, encouraging him to relax the entire time. Tears pricked Ryou's eyes as he was being stretched. Even though it wasn't his first time, Ryou hadn't done it with Bakura in awhile.

"Are you ready, Ryou?" Inuyasha cooed, removing his claws from Ryou's entrance and pulling the small teen's body onto all fours.

"Yes...please, Inuyasha...fuck me" Ryou pleaded, feeling Inuyasha's member brush against his entrance.

"As you wish" Inuyasha slowly entered Ryou, as to not cause him more pain than he had to.

Ryou gasped and cried as he was being filled completely. It felt so good to have someone fill the emptiness that was in his heart. Ryou couldn't believe it, but Inuyasha was actually bigger than Bakura. He hoped that Inuyasha was okay because he remembered Bakura telling him that his entrance squeezed him beyond the point of insanity.

Inuyasha fought against his inner demon that was telling him to pound mercilessly into the tight body below him. He wanted Ryou to enjoy it even if he was being driven insane by Ryou's beautifully tight entrance. Ryou was his lover now and soon he would make him his mate. That was what his inner demon truly wanted him to do; make Ryou his mate.

"Move!" Ryou whined, after it no long hurt. Inuyasha didn't hesitate and started thrusting into Ryou's body, setting a slow steady pace.

"Harder...Faster...." Ryou gasped and began mewling in ecstasy.

"Ryou...you're...so tight...Oh Kami!...Yes...." Inuyasha panted, speeding up the pace and reaching around to stoke Ryou's member. "Ah!...so good..."

"Inuyasha...I'm going...to..."

"Me too...come with me, Ryou"

"INUYASHA!" Ryou screamed, as he came in Inuyasha's hand.

"RYOU!" Inuyasha roared as he came inside his lover. Inuyasha collapsed on top of Ryou, panting heavily.

As they laid is the odd position, Inuyasha completely on top of Ryou, Ryou slowly become aware of his, now, over sensitive body. Ryou could feel Inuyasha's knot that had formed during there love-making. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did feel a bit strange. He moved experimentally to see how "stuck" he was.

"Don't!...move, Ryou..." Inuyasha growled dangerously, "...unless you...want me...to fuck...your brains...out!"

"I'm sorry" Ryou cringed when he looked up at Inuyasha to see his eyes blood red with bright blue irises, extendedly canines, and purple marks on his face.

"Don't be scared, my angel. It's just my demon blood reacting to you. It want me to mark you as my mate"

"Mark?"

"Yes, when a demon find someone they truly love then they both mate with each other. After mating, demons mark each other to show that they have a deep relationship. It also shows other demons that they can't mate with those demons without permission from the mate"

"Like a wedding?"

"Sort of....so may I?"

"Mark me?" Ryou blushed at the thought

"Yes, my snow angel. I want you to be mine and mine alone"

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, but you will be mine forever. I will protect you and... when the time is right; I can give birth to our pups"

"...But you're male"

"I'm a half-demon, Ryou. I can bear pups. Don't you want kids?... Be my mate, Ryou?" Inuyasha cooed, licking Ryou's shoulder and neck, ready to mark him any second.

"Yes" Ryou whispered before crying out in pain as Inuyasha bit down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Ryou sobbed as he felt the wound get hot from the rush of blood. Suddenly, he felt Inuyasha thrust into him. Inuyasha did a few thrusts before hinting a spot inside of Ryou that made him see stars. Ryou gasped loudly, which made Inuyasha do it again. Inuyasha didn't stop thrusting into the boy as he continued biting down to leave his mating mark.

"Ah! I'm...going..." Ryou could only scream his pleasure as he came for a second time.

"RYOU!!!" Inuyasha howled, as he let go of Ryou's shoulder to voice his claim on the white-haired teen. He came within seconds of releasing the boy.

Ryou panted and brought his hand up to feel the wound, only find a scar with fresh blood around it. He looked up at Inuyasha, who now looked like his normal half-demon self, very confused about the wound. Inuyasha chuckled and lean down to lick the blood away.

"How...?"

"My saliva has a healing property to it because I'm half dog demon, my snow angel"

"Oh!" Ryou smiled before sharing a passionate kiss with his new mate.

"Mine!" Inuyasha growled playfully as Ryou nipped at his chin.

"Yours" Ryou cooed, feeling Inuyasha's hands running up and down his legs and sides. He didn't mind, it felt pretty good to know that he was truly loved by someone; even if that person was in an alter-net dimension. Inuyasha was the best lover he ever had, ever if he could only compare his to Bakura.

He was happy now that Bakura through him into the best thing to ever happen to him, even is it was unintentional. He would have to remember to thank his yami (if he ever came back to get him).

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^_^

Sequel is now up....**_His Rising Dark Demon_**

Please Reveiw! Check out some of my other stories too!


End file.
